1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure for use in connection with yards. The structure has particular utility in connection with storing items in an attractive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures are desirable for storing items in an attractive manner. Persons frequently have a need to store items outdoors, such as lawn care equipment. Traditional storage sheds are often not very aesthetically pleasing. Structures provide an attractive storage space by combining functionality with decorative elements. In particular, structures are shaped like a natural rock and have optional features like pools, weathervanes, birdhouses, and the like.
The use of methods of producing artificial rocks and waterfalls is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,927 to Roberts discloses a method of producing artificial rocks and waterfalls. However, the Roberts '927 patent does not have a hingedly attached door, and has further drawbacks of lacking a recirculating pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,373 to Mrdjenovich discloses artificial landscaping boulders that simulate the appearance of natural boulders. However, the Mrdjenovich '373 patent does not have a hingedly attached door, and additionally does not have a recirculating pool.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,852 to Mule et al. discloses a simulated rock speaker assembly that is a simulated rock speaker cabinet in the form of a natural rock. However, the Mule et al. '852 patent does not have a hingedly attached door, and does not have a recirculating pool.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,635 to Cleveland discloses a hiding place for keys and similar articles that resembles a natural object such as a rock. However, the Cleveland '635 patent does not have a hingedly attached door, and also does not have a recirculating pool.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,167 to Wassell discloses a solar shed that generates electricity by photovoltaic cells. However, the Wassell '167 patent does not have a hingedly attached door, and further lacks a recirculating pool.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 448,092 to Rinninger discloses a paving stone that is generally cube-shaped. However, the Rinninger '092 patent does not a hingedly attached door, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a recirculating pool.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a structure that allows storing items in an attractive manner. The above patents make no provision for a hingedly attached door or a recirculating pool.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved structure that can be used for storing items in an attractive manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing items in an attractive manner.